Mako's Possession
by cmarnin
Summary: Mako gets posessed by Vaatu and gets an alternative personality!


"I don't know who I'll wake up as in the mornings" Said the dark haired, handsome and tall Firebender known as Mako as he sat in a comfy blue chair and waited for the inevitable response from his therapist.  
"I see. So you've been telling me that you've been having problems controlling this alternate personality of yours?" Asked the therapist as she wrote down some notes.  
"Yeah. It started after my friend Korra defeated Unalaq and Vaatu to save the world. Before I left the Spirit World with my friends I felt this sharp pain in my back, almost as if something was forcing itself into my body somehow. At first I didn't think that much of it as I assumed it was just in my head. I did just fight a bunch of Dark Spirits to protect Avatar Korra's meditating body so I figured I was going a bit nuts. But ever since Kuvira was defeated I have these crazy episodes whenever I lose my temper. There was this one time when I was yelled at by a driver when I was doing my duty as a cop. All of a sudden my eyes started glowing red and my body felt out of my control! I tried to fight off this parasite but when I finally regained control of my brain the guy who was arguing with me was injured!"  
"Interesting. Most interesting. Are there any other incidents regarding this dark self of yours that you'd like to discuss?" Mako sighed and rubbed his forehead before continuing.  
"There was also this time when I kept going in and out of my personalities when I reunited with Bolin for a family get-together. It was shocking to hear such a dark and destructive voice coming out of my mouth. The more I tried to fight it the more it made itself apparent to everyone around me."  
"That's quite alright Mako. You need to understand that the best way to get over this problem is to face it head on. I wish to speak to this dark version of yourself. Maybe you can come to an understanding with him if I can see why he manifested."  
Mako turned around and crossed his arms showing a sense of fear that he hadn't shown at any time before in his life. Mako was always a stoic and emotionally restrained man but here it seemed like he deeply feared the being inside of him. "I don't think he wants to talk. I can't let you speak to him, he's crazy! I almost ended up killing some people because of this dark version of me!"  
"You don't need to live in fear Mako. I'll be here with you. Just please if you can let me talk to this guy."  
"If you insist... He only takes control when I get angry so I'll try to get myself mad somehow" Replied Mako as he remembered his breakup with Korra during the Water Tribe Civil War a few years ago. This was enough to get him angry as he recollected the frustration he felt as Korra's overly aggressive approach to everything made the whole ordeal very stressful for him. Thus it was the perfect event to get him angry. As Mako's anger grew his eyes started glowing, his skin started to become black as the night and on his face and his chest the symbol of Vaatu appeared! The therapist was a bit shocked but she kept herself calm and decided to ask the new Mako some questions.  
"So you're the Dark Mako I've been hearing about?"  
The Dark Mako laughed devilishly as his voice became deep and similar to Vaatus. "Yes. I happen to also be Vaatu again!"  
"What? I thought the Avatar destroyed you back at Harmonic Convergence."  
"Light can't exist without darkness, even Raava knew that. When I was defeated my power decreased immensely forcing me to feed off of a host body. Mako here has been the perfect host for my plans."  
"What plans are you referring to?"  
"My plans to destroy the Avatar and to once again become a Dark Avatar! I will reign supreme over all who oppose me! You my dear might just be my next victim!" The possessed Mako walked over to the therapist who was staring at Mako in a petrified manner. Mako however managed to return to his original personality after the therapist snapped her fingers. Mako looked shocked at how frightened the therapist was.  
"What did he do?"  
"What I'm scared of is what he might do. Mako please find a way to defeat this evil within yourself!"  
Mako left the meeting as he held onto his head. Obviously remembering that he still housed Vaatu and that he was trying to keep him under control.

* * *

Promts used (dialogue) I don't know who I'll wake up as in the mornings"

Color: Blue

Sound: Laughter

Word count: 819


End file.
